


The Improper Way to spend Time in Texas

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Adult Content, Canon Gay Character, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mutual Masturbation, Texas, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luke would have taken a nap, rather than drag Reid out to Bull riding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Improper Way to spend Time in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look it only took me 18 months from the first idea for this story, to actually finish it... go me! */sarcasm*

"Hey, Snyder, what are you doing?" Doctor Oliver asked as he turned to watch Luke take off his suit jacket and tie.

"I'm going to take a nap." Luke kicked off his shoes as well.

"How can you take a nap when I may never work again?"

Luke shrugged and took of his dress shirt as well. "You know no restaurant or bar where we could hang out, have no friends we could meet, don't even know a bowling alley. So yeah, I think I can take a nap instead of watching you pace the room."

"And what am I supposed to do?" 

"Raid the mini-bar again? Order room service? Watch TV? Take a nap yourself? Do whatever you feel like."

After a moment’s hesitation he also took off his pants, then pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed in his underwear. After settling comfortably into the pillows he drifted off while Reid opened the menu for room service.

Later, when Luke woke up again, he noticed movement from the direction of the TV set. He glanced at the screen and was shocked to see two naked men getting at each other. He felt his face flush, and hurriedly closed his eyes. At least the movie was on mute.

He turned to the other side of the bed, where he sensed the other man sitting, ready to tell Doctor Oliver that this joke wasn’t funny at all, but was stunned silent when he saw him watching the porn flick with serious interest. His eyes glued to the screen, one hand absentmindedly rubbing over the bulge in his tight jeans. He obviously hadn't noticed that Luke had woken up.

Luke decided to make a big show of waking up, hoping that Doctor Oliver would get the hint and change the channel. He mumbled something about horses, stretched and yawned before he slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"About time you woke up, Mr. Snyder," Doctor Oliver said, without taking his eyes off the TV or removing his hand from his crotch. 

"Do you really think this is the right time to watch gay porn?" Luke asked. Reminding himself not to look at the screen. Or at the Doctor’s moving hand.

"You'd prefer straight porn? Kinky!"

"No! That isn't what I meant." Luke forced himself to remain calm. "I'd prefer it if there wasn't any porn on at all."

"I didn’t take you for that much of a prude, Mr. Snyder."

"I'm not! I just don't think porn is something you should watch with someone else in the room." He didn’t mention anything about actually jerking off; still pretending he hadn’t noticed that. Their new friendship was on shaky enough ground as it was without adding that kind of embarrassment. 

The Doctor finally turned to look at Luke. "So you and your boyfriend never watched some naughty movie together?" he asked with a smirk.

"None of your business! And he isn’t my boyfriend anymore."

"I’ll take that as a no!"

Luke chose not to react to that. He rather tried to find an excuse to leave the room, and let Doctor Oliver enjoy his movie by himself. But before he could come up with a good reason to leave, he heard a low moan coming from the other man.

Luke froze, a chiding comment on his lips, but then he couldn't help but look at the screen himself. He regretted it instantly. Once he’d taken a glimpse it was next to impossible to look away again.

Moments later his throat went dry and he had to pull his knees up to his chest, hoping this would obscure any other tenting in the blanket still covering his lower half.

From the corner of his eye he tried to see if Doctor Oliver had taken any notice of his hurried action, but the other man still seemed immersed in the movie.

Luke’s relieve was of short order, as he realized how trapped he was. There was no way he could leave the bed anymore without giving away how the movie had gotten to him as well. He also had to stop watching it.

The most sensible thing would be to turn his back, close his eyes and hope that Doctor Oliver would be quick and silent.

But before Luke could put his plan into action, a change of scene dragged his eyes back to the TV screen, and his exhale of relieve turned into a sharp moan.

That gave him Doctor Oliver’s full attention, if the sharp, whiplash inducing turn of his head was any indication. So much for trying to make him forget that Luke was still around.

It took Luke’s entire self-restrain not to pull the blanket up over his head, pretending he wasn’t here.

Doctor Oliver’s smirk grew as he looked from Luke to the screen and back again. “You like that? Good choice, Mr. Snyder.”

“It’s something I always wanted to try,” Luke admitted, realizing too late how inexperienced it must have made him sound.

He steeled himself for the mocking, but what he got was a low chuckle, before Doctor Oliver spoke in a low, hoarse voice. “Oh, you’d like it alright. It makes your balls tingle, and your ass aching to be fucked.”

Luke gasped for air. He was sweating from the heat of the blanket, from embarrassment, from his arousal. And from Doctor Oliver’s approval and detailed description of something that had been on his mind for so long.

The Doctor moved from his side of the bed, leaned over and lowered his face next to Luke’s head. “I could show you!” His words were a hot breath against Luke’s ear.

He had to fight down another groan as the offer made his cock pulse.

The other man must have taken Luke’s silence as approval as his hands reached for the edge of the blanket, starting to push it down and out of the way.

Luke’s hands shot out to stop him.

“You’re sure?” the doctor asked as he stilled his movements.

“I can’t,” Luke whispered. The doctor’s burning gaze almost made him change his mind. Almost. Luke cleared his throat, and then said with determination, “We shouldn’t!”

Doctor Oliver kept his eyes on Luke’s, but nodded slowly. “Feel free to change your mind.” He settled back against the headboard, deftly opening his pants as he returned to watch the TV.

This time Luke groaned in frustration. That man couldn’t leave well enough alone, could he? And while he knew that he shouldn’t watch, he couldn’t help himself to look as Doctor Oliver freed his erection. 

There was a deep, needy moan escaping the doctor’s lips as his hand gave his thick cock a long squeeze, and his head fell back against the wall, eyes tightly shut.

“Why are you doing this?” Luke blurted out.

Doctor Oliver turned his head and opened his eyes. “I’m stressed, Mr. Snyder. This helps. Also, it feels nice. You should try it.”

Luke snorted in disbelieve. “Yeah, right!”

“Actually, I’m quite serious. You seem rather wound up yourself. Not to mention aroused, if your elevated breathing, flushed skin and blown pupils are any indication.”

“Thanks for the diagnosis, Doctor, but I think I’ll give it a pass!”

“Suit yourself!” He shrugged, and went back to the task at hand. 

Luke watched with fascination as the other man used three fingers to guide his foreskin, spreading out a bead of pre-come, leaving the swollen head of his cock gleaming wet.

Luke swallowed hard before speaking his mind. “Did you ever get mocked in school for not being circumcised? My mother decided that was an important reason when the discussion came up in regard to my brother a few years ago.”

Doctor Oliver’s eyes flew open as his hand stilled again.

“What’s your problem, Mr. Snyder? For someone who’s so quick to point out how improper it is to jerk off in front of someone else, you seem to be watching rather intently. So why don’t you just excuse yourself and leave, rather than killing the mood by talking about your mother and your child brother? And no, there wasn’t any mocking. I guess nobody wanted to admit to having peaked at a known queer in the shower.”

Luke flinched back. He really should go back to his original plan and just turn his back. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ll shut up, and let you continue.”

“Well, thank you for your permission!”

As Luke finally turned his back, he wondered how the other man managed to remain so sarcastic even when horny. Perhaps he wouldn’t be reduced to jerking off, if that wasn’t the case. But this time Luke know better than to voice the thought out loud.

So he lay there, eyes closed, ignoring the sounds of lust coming from the other side of the bed, but failing miserably. His own cock was once again achingly hard, pulsing and leaking. Luke tried to keep his breath calm as he clawed his fingers into the huge pillow so they would stay far away from where his cock was begging for attention.

It became harder to hold back from touching himself as the telltale sounds and jostles of the bedding indicated Doctor Oliver’s impending climax. And when the final shout of release came, it broke Luke’s resolve.

Before he could remind himself how wrong it was, his hand was under the blanket and down his underwear, gripping his cock, stroking it.

It felt heavenly, and within moments he was no longer thinking of stopping, but wondering why he’d resisted his need this long. He remembered why when he felt another body moving closer, almost hovering over him.

Hurriedly he ceased his hand, before turning onto his back, and looking at Doctor Oliver.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” the man said, one of his infuriating smirks on his lips. “And don’t even try to claim that you didn’t finally give in and jerked off,” he interjected as Luke opened his mouth.”Took you long enough to come to your senses.”

Luke licked his lips, trying to find the right words, but again the Doctor spoke before he could say a word.

“How I knew you’d give in sooner or later, Mr. Snyder?” 

Luke nodded.

“If you’d really been as scandalized as you tried to make me believe, you’d run from the room long ago, even if only to flee to the bathroom for a cold shower.”

Luke had no answer to that. Of course Doctor Oliver was right. This was another of the push and pull games they played since the first day. Testing how far they could go with each other before one of them would back down. But it was only just now that Luke realized that it had indeed been a game all this time, not the battle of wills he’d believed it to be. And there was no doubt that this particular round had been won by one Reid Oliver.

“Now, Mr. Snyder, how about finishing what you’ve begun? I heard that men have died of blue balls.”

Luke chuckled despite the awkward situation. “You try to feed me that old line, really?”

Doctor Oliver hushed him. “Doctor’s order!” he said with a stern glance.

Luke took a deep breath. He wasn’t as aroused anymore as he’d been a minute ago, and would have gladly waited until he was alone again. But that seemed out of the question. Doing as the other man asked would be the easiest way to get out of this, humiliating as it was.

Self-consciously he pushed his hand below the blanket again, very aware that sharp blue eyes followed his movement. At least he was still hard. The last thing he’d needed right now would be a failure to get it up. He’d never live that down.

“Why don’t we lose the blanket? Let me see you.” 

Luke clutched the edge of the blanket harder to his chest. He had to keep at least that much of his dignity. Thankfully Doctor Oliver wasn’t pressing the issue.

While he stroked himself he couldn’t fully forget that he wasn’t alone, was being watched. So he managed to reach the edge, but not to get over it, and the pleasure was quickly turning into frustration.

“Let go Luke, enjoy yourself.” Doctor Oliver’s voice had become a low growl again, trying to guide him there.

“I can’t!” Luke pressed out, desperately chasing relief that wouldn’t come. “Not with you watching.”

“Alright!” Doctor Oliver’s gaze lifted from where Luke’s hand moved frantically under the blanket, and he leaned over Luke’s face again, this time capturing his lips with his own.

At long last Luke tumbled over the edge, spilling himself as the Doctor’s tongue breached his mouth.

“Weren’t you afraid that you’d get the call from the board while you were otherwise occupied, Doctor Oliver?” Luke later asked, mostly to divert from what had just happened.

“Don’t you think it be time you’d start calling me Reid? I think we’re there!” He groped for the remote, finally switching the adult channel off. “I got the call while you were napping. I’m reinstated.”

Before Luke could voice outrage or congratulations at that, he found himself pushed back into the pillow, getting kissed again.


End file.
